


Next Level = On my bed?

by ButterflyPrincess



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: BunnyHaiFu, Fluff, HaiFuFuu, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sneaky is like there, jetlags, mentioned!Sneaky/Jensen, so OTP, whatever the shipping name may be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPrincess/pseuds/ButterflyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hai posts the picture of Bunny sleeping on the foot of his bed, Bunny is just as happy as Sneaky is helpful and Hai is struggling hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Level = On my bed?

**Author's Note:**

> Let's spread some LCS gayness after that lovely Tweet from Hai *^*  
> Tweet: https://twitter.com/Hai_L9/status/679534208243507201
> 
> Enjoy~

Next Level = On my bed?

  


"Oh my god, you HAVE NOT tweetet THAT foto!" Yeah, good morning, dude, you're my bro, too. I let out a sleepy sigh when the first thing I hear is Michael complaining about... what actually? Damn, it feels like 5 am and I don't even know whether that's right or at least 10 hours off. Fucking jetlag.

 

"What are you talking about?" I can barely open my eyes. Hm, okay. The sun seems to be shining so I was wrong about 5 am but that's not exactly a surprise. I can't deal with jetlags for shit so that's nothing new.

 

"What I am talking about?! Dude, you posted a picture of me sleeping at the foot of your bed and the fangirls went _crazy!_ " Wait... Ohhh, now I know. I've posted that picture because... I don't know. It was... cute I guess? Like no homo cute but definitely still adorable in a way? I really don't know, I'm kinda really into joking around like that.

 

"What's the big deal? Let them have some fun. You know, it's actually a sign that you're pretty awesome when fangirls write porn about you." He looks at me in a kinda disturbed way. It makes me smile because I can see that he's not sure whether this was a compliment or just something to make him feel uncomfortable. It was a bit of both to be honest.

 

"Wait, what? Porn? I don't think I want porn of me on the net!" I sigh again.

 

"Geez, Michael, calm down. It's nothing that's going to hurt your reputation or some shit, okay? By the way, it shouldn't be new to you since half of the world thought you were banging Gosu some months ago, so don't worry. Everyone's been all over you for longer than just a day." He looks at me in disbelief.  
  
"They... what?! Why does everyone think I'm gay? Do I look odd? Because it can't be my voice. My voice is pretty manly... Maybe-" "To be fair, half of the world also believed Gosu was a girl until he started streaming with mic." So, now he's confused. I'm smirking because it's fascinating to watch him practically lose all his faith. I'm a bit sadistic this ... morning? I still don't know the time, goddamnit.

  
"But... Be honest, do I look gay or something?"

 

"Michael, please. As if one could actually _look_ gay. You know that's stupid."

 

"But, you have to understand... Have you noticed all the shit Remilia got for being queer? I just don't want to get shit on because of some rumors out there." He looks genuinely concerned. ...Guess that's not about fun here anymore.

 

"Okay, just tell me, are you _actually_ gay? Or bi, pan, whatever?" God, that question makes me feel nervous all of a sudden. Maybe the no homo before was not entirely honest. No, I'm not even starting to think stuff like that. There are limits to what is legit to think about your team mates and showing the slightest bit of interest definitely crosses a line.

 

"I- no!" Ouch. Okay, that hurt more than I thought it would. _Just shrug it of, Hai, everything's fine, you are not into that guy at all...He's cute, though...No! Stop right there!_

 

"See, then what's the deal? If someone asks, you can just say 'no' without lying and it's fine, I really don't see your problem."

 

"The deal is...", he takes a deep breath, "The deal is that... I'm lying? I guess? Fuck, I don't even know!" What? What did he just say?

 

"W-What?", I stutter. Geez, I'm pathetic.

 

"I- Forget what I said... There's just.. There's something I need to think about I guess. I'm just gonna go outside taking a walk for a bit. And... by the way it's 10 am, I know you wanted to know." And with that he just stands up and straight up leaves. Wow, nice. I did it.

 

.

.

.

 

"Woah, something wrong on Support Island?" I look up from my book (I'm trying to read it, but I can't because I'm worried and may or may not have gay feelings for my team mate and yes, being gay totally stops you from reading) and surprise. Sneaky ex machina. Yeah, that's exactly the guy I need right now... Kappa.

 

Don't get me wrong: I appreciate every single one of my mates. They all have their qualities - gameplay wise and in real life. However, helping isn't a thing our dear AD Carry is very proficient at. He's way better at making bad jokes and playing Twitch.

 

"Kinda, I guess."

 

"What happened? Thought you were like... butthole brothers? Saw that picture on Twitter last night", he says and I seriously want to die right here, right now. "Butthole brothers? Thought that was you and Meteos?" _Just change the topic, really good._

 

"True. But, seriously. 'Pet bunny' didn't look very happy when he literally ran out of the house. Trouble in paradise?" I slam my book on the bed.  
  
"We are not a couple, there can't be 'trouble in paradise' when there's no paradise, ya know?" Sneaky looks confused - as always.  
  
"Wait, you guys are not a couple? Looks kinda different most of the time."  
  
"I could say the same about you and Jensen. Only difference is it actually _sounds_ different most of the time", I snap back and stand up. I'm feeling the strong urge to leave this house right now. It's not even true, I've never heard anything suspicious except some rumors maybe. But Zach's flushed cheeks tell me more than I've ever wanted to know. _Wow, is everyone in this fucking house gay?_

 

I take a sweater and just leave. This morning is a total disaster.

 

i don't know where to go and I kind of don't wanna go anywhere, because I'm tired and hungry, but I also feel sick, so I don't really want to eat either. And where the did Michael go? I mean, I'd totally lie if I said I'm not worried. I sigh and am about to just turn around, go right back to the gaming house, avoid everyone and don't talk about anything ever again. But of course I bump into someone taller than me (isn't everyone taller than me? Probably everyone but Balls).

 

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry, I was distracted and - oh." I stop as soon as I see that of all people in the world of fucking course I had to run straight into Michael. Such coincidence. Very nice. much joy. Wow.

 

"Oh, no, that was my bad, I'm sorry", Michael mutters and I feel bad because he looks so fucking _guilty._ Like a sad puppy. Or bunny. Ha. Ha. I wanna die...

 

“No, no, don't say this, it was my fault, I wasn't looking and it's all my fault-” “Nothing 's your fault, Hai.” What? He just said this in a tone that makes me feel like he just took the blame for global warming off of me. Like... Damn, this sounded so dead serious.

 

“Can we... Can we talk?” he says and I don't even know. I don't know what to say, what to do, I'm like completely done just because of his look. “Sure”, I respond quietly.

 

“'Kay... I just wanted to apologize that I went so upset about that picture. I mean.. I've posted a very couple-y one, too when we were in Cologne, didn't I? You were right, it's just for fun, the Fangirls can have some as well and I'd better just chill.”  


I look up at him and open my mouth to say something but I don't know what. At least until his words from earlier come back to my mind. “What did you mean when you said were lying?” I ask, not looking him into the eyes. I can see he starts shivering, though. He turns a little, playing with his hands until he finally takes a deep breath.

 

“You know... I was lying when you asked me, if I was queer... I'm not straight. I'm... bisexual, I would call it. I mean, I've always been with girls, but...recently... I don't know how to put this into words..” He lets out a small, nervous laugh and somehow my heart is beating so fucking fast, it hurts. I'm literally standing and all I wish for is he telling me he fell in love with a guy and that said guy is me and it's just so pathetic and childish.

 

“Are you... in love with a guy?” WHY AM I ASKING THIS?! Can't I keep my mouth shut for once? Of course I can't, because I always have to say what's on my mind because ridiculously stupid.

 

“Guess so... I... I dunno, I'm not even sure. Maybe it's just some stupid crush”, he laughs again, still nervously, “Maybe I should forget about it-” “Who?” “Huh?”

 

He stops talking at an instant and I stop breathing for a second. Also, my heart seems to collapse quite soon, so I can as well pretend to have some backbone. I look into his eyes and.... I can't deal with this. It's I've held down some serious feelings here for quite some time and haven't even noticed it. And now I'm standing here and can't even handle his eyes. I'm such a teenage girl, it's disgusting.

 

“I-I... I was asking who the guy is.” _Wow, Hai, that sounded sooo manly. Fuch my life._

 

Michael just looks at me biting his lip, he seems torn and uncertain and it he looks way too cute, argh.

 

“I don't... I don't think, I can tell you this, I-”

 

No, no, I don't wanna hear this, I can't. I can't listen to him making excuses, refusing to talk to me.

  
I raise my hand and put it to his cheek. Geez, this is so not right. I can't think about this too much right now, thinking doesn't help here. I look into his eyes for a split second, desperately, then I close them and just press my lips on his. It feels more bitter than sweet for a second but then he kisses back and I am practically in heaven. It feels like it's the only thing I've ever wanted in my entire life. God, that line was cheesy.

 

“I'm sorry”, I breath as soon as we part while he just looks at me, smiling.  
  
“Don't be. I'm glad to made a move actually. I just didn't have the courage, I guess... I wouldn't have done that, but I'm glad you did.” I laugh, I just have to laugh, because I am so fucking relieved, I can't believe it. It's just a load off my mind and it feels like the first moments after some time I'm actually able to _breath._

 

Michael also laughs. “Dude, now you're laughing at me? Don't tell me this was a joke.” I just shake my head, I would never joke about this.

 

“I've never been this serious before”, I assure him.

 

“Me neither.”

 

He smiles and puts his arm around me. _Yes, on my bed is definitely the next step._

 


End file.
